Night To Remember
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: nick gets dumped by audrey and learns about someones lost love.pleaser r/r


Hi, this is my first romance fiction. I love Godzilla. I think nick is cute and Monique cool. Therefore, I hope you enjoy the story. I don't own any characters. So please d'ont sue me.  
  
A NIGHT TO REMEMBER  
  
The night was peaceful and silent with only the sounds of the waves rolling calmly over the sea. The wind gently touched the land with its cool fingers. However, for dr nick totapulus there was a storm brewing in his mind. He and his girlfriend Audrey had another fight. She had claimed he was not paying much attention to her and then she walked out. He was devestated.they had been dating for so long. "Excuse moi, dr. totapulus?" a cold woman's voice tinted with French said behind him. He didn't need to turn, to know the voice belonged to the French secret spy Monique dupre.he didn't bother to answer her. She walked over and stood beside him. "Is everything alright?"She asked  
  
Without a hint of concern. Still no answer. "I take it something is wrong with the monster." she looked out into the ocean at a large green scaly head that slowly immerged from the ocean, disturbing the calm waves. "Uh, no there's nothing wrong with Godzilla" he said glancing at protégé. "Then what's the problem" she persisted impatiently. "Nothing" he said and then he added, "Audrey and me just had another fight." Monique snorted. "That newswoman again, what happened this time." nick sighed. " She thinks I'm not spending enough time with her" he told the agent. "Well, you don't have time to spend with her, you have more important things to worry about, than her and your petty  
  
Relationship." she said. "Hey"nick said. "There's nothing petty about our relationship, we've had our good times." Monique snorted. Again. "Love" she said with disgust "is a weakness." "No," he said suddenly angry. He was fed up with her cold nature and besides he had had a rough day. "Love is when you care about someone and not because it's your job to look out for that person, you should try that sometime." Monique folded her arms across her chest but didn't say anything. "Has there been anyone you ever cared about." he asked. He caught her off guard. "NO" she said a little too forcefully. Realizing how she said it, she repeated the denial in a quieter voice. "Hmm"was all nick said but he could tell she was lying. They relapsed into silence for a few moments staring out into the sea, each lost in his and her thoughts. "There was someone, wasn't there." nick suddenly said,  
  
Unexpectively. He could tell from her reaction that he caught her off guard again. "No.yes" she added hastily avoiding his eyes. "So, what happened?" he asked. She took a deep breath. "It's a long story." she answered. "Well, I had a date with Audrey but she cancelled, so I got the time." Monique was silent for a few minutes. "Do you remember the airplane crash in France where a lot of people died?" "Yes, it was all over the news." "My parents were on that plane." she said with barely contained emotion. "I was only 2." "I'm sorry," he said. She nodded. "After that incident the French government instead of sending us to an orphanage, trained us for some new idea they had' The French secret service' it was hard on all of us. I had nightmares about that crash for two weeks." "He and I seemed to suffer the most since we didn't have any living family .so after the others had been shipped off to their countries and their respective families which could console them, me and Carlos oliveria (that was his name .he was Spanish.) Were left. Philip became our trainer and was like a father to both of us. Me and Carlos became parterners.we were inseperatible.we grew up together, trained together and went on missions together." Monique gave a wiry chuckle. "People started to say we were together but we denied it saying we were just good friends" she started tracing designs on the railing. "I never realized how much he meant to me until I lost him." "What happened?" nick asked with a hint of concern. "We were on a mission in France, to break up a drug smuggling ring." she answered.  
  
"After we rounded the gang, I went to secure the area. One guy was hiding behind some boxes waiting for me.inspite of my training, I didn't see him, I was still upset at Carlos for forgetting to meet me for lunch and going after that blond witch, tiffany. I didn't know why it bothered me so much" "I didn't notice that guy until it was too late, until he drew out his gun and fired at me." she stopped to control the tears that threaten to fall, as memories came flooding back. "Carlos obviously had seen him and threw himself in the line of fire. He was hit on the chest." Monique closed her eyes at the memory. "The guy got away and Carlos's wound was fatal, there was nothing I could do for him." she looked away. "I called for backup but I knew they would never be able to get to him on time. As I held his hand and watched him die, he looked deeply into my eyes, stroked my cheek, and told me he loved me. He told me, he was sorry that he didn't have the guts to tell me how much he cared and then he died." Monique finished quietly. There was a heavy silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry." nick said comfortingly and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off forcefully. "Don't be." she said suddenly cold and turned her back on him. "It was my mistake for not being more attentive and I should have paid for it. He had no right to sacrifice himself, it was his own foolishness." nick  
  
Stared at her in disbelief. That guy sacrificed his life because he loved her and here she was saying he was foolish. Sure, Monique was distant but this was heartless. She should at least be gratefull.he was suddenly angry but he didn't know why .he reached out, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Monique gasped in shock and in amazement at his strength. He gazed into her hazel eyes. "How can you say those things?" he asked shaking her slightly. "He died for you." she turned her head so he could not see the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. When she had control over her emotions, she looked at him. "For what nick," she asked. He didn't notice she used his first name. "FOR LOVE, BECAUSE HE CARED FOR ME, LOOK WHERE IT BOUGHT HIM.DEAD"she spat out, her voice rising. Nick took a deep breath to calm himself. He was still holding on to Monique. "He probably thought you were worth it, not many guys would be willing to sacrifice their lives especially for you but I know I would." he said softly. She gazed into his baby blue eyes and he into hers. Brown into blue. Blue into brown. Brown into blue. Blue into brown. Mouth into mouth. What the- Monique didn't know when she leaned forward and kissed him but she liked it. Nick couldn't believe it. He was kissing Monique dupre.the same Monique that was always so cold but she felt warm. They were like that for a few minutes. Until Monique, realizing what she was doing pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that." she said avoiding his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry" he muttered. They stood in silence for about half an hour when the phone rang. Nick went to get it, mainly to get away for the uncomfortable atmosphere. After conversing on the phone for a few minutes, he came back. "Elsie called." he told Monique. "What did she want." she asked. "She, Mendel and randy wont be joining us for dinner." Monique glanced at her watch and saw it was past dinnertime. "What happened"? She asked. "Elsie's grandmother came to town and they have to visit her.," he answered. "So we have to eat out.," she stated. "Yes," he answered. Then he added. "I made reservations in a restranaut.i was going to take Audrey but she cancelled so how about.."he trailed off. Monique looked away. "Come on, you cant stay here hungry" nick coaxed. "Besides it's a French restaurant." this made her chuckle. "So," he asked offering her his arm and giving her a dashing smile that made his  
  
Eyes twinkle. Monique felt a slight flutter in her chest. She sighed, surrendering to his charm. She went forward to take his arm when Audrey walked in. "nick" she said smiling taking his arm. "I decided to forgive you." "Oh, thanks." he said casting a quick glance at Monique who tried to hide her disappointment and slight jealousy. Audrey was obvious to her. "So where are we going?" she asked sweetly coming closer to him. "Uh."Nick glanced between his girlfriend and Monique. "Me and Monique were going to dinner since the others are not here." "Oh, nick don't worry." she said turning to Monique as if realizing there was someone else there. "I'm sure she can manage." the blond reporter said as she gave Monique a look that said she'd better. Monique felt like laughing in her face. She wasn't afraid of Audrey but she felt a sudden urge to be alone. Monique had four options. 1) She could excuse herself saying she could manage to eat out. 2) She could run into headquarters and cry her eyes out. 3) She could 'accidentally' throw Audrey over the edge. 4) She could show Audrey some kung fu moves and 'accidently'break her nose.  
  
The first was 'how do Americans say it 'a better getaway. The second made her look weak. The third and the fourth were very tempting and she curled her fingers in anticipation but she knew nick-dr totoupulus would kill her after that. "I can manage by myself.," she said forcing a small smile. Audrey reminded Monique of tiffany, the blond witch who dated Carlos. At the mention of Carlos's name, her breath caught in her throat. Audrey linked arms with nick and led him towards the exit. "Come on nick," she said. "We better get going." nick cast one last glance at Monique and then started to follow  
  
Audrey. At that moment, Godzilla popped up from somewhere nearby and threw water everywhere. Nick and Monique on impulse jumped out of the way but Audrey was drenched. She let out a shriek. "Nick" she practically screamed. "That monster, he.he" she let out a growl and stomped out. Monique was trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably. Nick sighed and looked at Godzilla .the monster seemed to be smiling. He gave Monique a weak smile. "Here, we go again," she smirked. He thought for a minute and then offered her his arm. Monique smiled, then casting a glance outside to make sure Audrey was gone, took nicks arm. Then as they walked towards the exit, she didn't know why but she turned back and mouthed a 'thank you' at Godzilla. He seemed to give her a 'your welcome' toss of his head. As they walked toward the car, Monique had a feeling that this was a night she would remember. Then she unconsciously rested her head on nicks shoulder.  
  
The end . So what do you think? Please review. I want your opinion. This is my first romance story. In addition, I am thinking of a sequel. So what do you people think? Do I have the skill to write another one? Again, please r/r 


End file.
